


Detectives

by Rebel_Author_Chick



Series: TLC Ship Weeks 2018 [1]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Day 1, Detectives, F/M, Fluff, Jacin being Jacin, Levanna mentioned, Modern AU, TLCshipweeks 2018, Winter is adorable as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Author_Chick/pseuds/Rebel_Author_Chick
Summary: This is my submission for tlcshipweeks 2018 day 1: Detectives. I’ve never really written for the Lunar Chronicles and it has been a bit since I’ve last read the books, but luckily for me, there are so many wonderful people writing TLC fanfic out there that I get a lot of inspiration! This is unbeta’d so if there are any mistakes that is all on me.





	Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Lunar Chronicles by Marissa Meyer  
> Pairing: Winter x Jacin  
> Theme: Detectives  
> Word Count: 448 words

     The diner was busy for how late it was, but that was good when it was busy it was less likely for anyone to notice them. Jacin made his way back to their usual booth, he didn't expect her to be there yet, he had come almost an hour early after all. He needed time to prepare before she got there, it was like she had some sort of power over him. He knew she was just a girl, a normal, everyday girl who just happened to be the most beautiful person, inside and out, that he had ever met, but there was something about her that he just couldn’t resist. There were so many things about her that he liked that he could barely count them all. 

     He tried to clear the thoughts out of his head but knew it was useless. Ever since they had started this  ~~relationship~~  ** _partnership_  **of theirs, he had practically been under her spell from day one. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way about his C.I. but every time he looked at her… 

     “Detective…” He was jarred out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice. He looked up to see Winter sitting in their usual booth. He couldn’t help but think she looked beautiful, even with the baggie black hoodie  _ ~~that he gave her~~_  she was wearing. The hood covering a good portion of her face save for the few stray curls that were falling into her eyes. He resisted tucking them behind her ear as he sat down across from her and pushed away the thought that she had gotten there early just to see him.

     "Please, in public call me Jacin. We don’t want to risk being overheard by the wrong people.” His voice came out harsher than he wanted and he gave her an apologetic look. She just smiled and giggled quietly. 

     Jacin listened as she started to recount everything she could about her stepmother since the last time they had met. He knew it was risky for her, he knew that something could go wrong at any moment, but listening to her giggle made him want to whisk her away from everything and just keep her safe. From her stepmother and her goons, from the horrors she’s had to endure over the years in that house, but he had a job to do and so did she. He might be a detective out on the streets, but she had to be one in her own home. He had a whole precinct of people to back him up if he needed but she only had herself. Sometimes he wondered who lived the more dangerous life.


End file.
